Mikan, A Black Knight
by fedora wind
Summary: What if Mikan indeed does leave the academy with Yuka, her mother? What if, after she leaves, a war was started between Japan and Britannia? Clear reference to Code Geass Who knows? Nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1: Game Start

"Shiro, there will be an urgent meeting with Lord Zero, everybody from "The Twelve" is going to attend." said Yoshida Takima, 15th in rank in the organization of the black knights.

"Thank you, Yoshida." Said Shiro, whose position within the organization was 3rd, making her one of the most respected members of the organization of the Black Knights, therefore making her a member of "The Twelve".

**Shiro's POV**

_Why is there a meeting at a time like this?_ She thought while walking toward the only standing building left in the Shinjuku ghetto area, where, 7 years ago she lost her mother…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mother! I'm back!" She had shouted, back then, she had only been a defenseless eleven year old alice owner coming back from school to her apartment in Shinjuku, where she lived with her mother since 6 months ago._

"_Hello, Mikan" answered her mother, Yuka Azumi, it had been six months since that day, were she had said goodbye to Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume…everyone…"Get down!"_

_BOOOOOOOOM! Afterwards, all Mikan had heard before falling unconscious had been the sound of gunshots, and her mother telling her to take cover…_

_When she had woken up, she had seen her mother laying dead in front of her, with trails of blood running down all of her body, her lifeless eyes staring into nothing, having taken all of the bullets aiming at Mikan, who wasn't hurt in the very least, except for her right toe, which was bleeding profusely and giving her an incredible pain…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Once she entered the building, she started heading towards the basement, and opened a secret door, placed behind a ton of boxes full with dynamite and liquid sakuradite in case the Britannian army discovered their main headquarters of the Black Knights, these were designed for all of the information on its members to disappear and never be found out by the Britannian army.

Of course, before entering, she had put on her white colored mask, hence the "Shiro" nickname, and started to go towards the changing rooms, and once she put on her uniform, a black long sleeved blouse, black pants that reached her toe, black tennis with white laces, a red cloth tied at her waist, a necklace with a beautiful red stone as its pendant and put on a cloak with the emblem of the black knights, which marked her as a high ranking member of the organization.

When she was ready, she started walking towards the meeting room, and on her way, met up with her fellow companion and best friend within the Knights, Yakani Shikae, the second highest ranked member.

"Hey, Shiro!" asked Yakani, already with her sunflower yellow mask and black uniform.

"Do you know what this meeting will be about Hima-san?" Mikan asked.

"I believe it's about the threat that Gakuen Alice is to the Black Knights, especially with the Alices and all. So, what do you think, eh, Shiro?" Yakani asked Mikan.

"Eto….."

"Tell me later, then, you better have a good answer when the meetings over." She said while heading off to her seat, which, by the way, was right in front of Mikan´s.

"I welcome all of you, my loyal knights, to this meeting of "The Twelve"!" said a deep, male voice, Lord Zero's voice.

So, how was it? This is my first fic ever, so please, I beg you give me advice on how to make my story better.

SUPER IMPROTANT EDIT: So yeah… I decided to edit all of the story so far in minor ways to check for spelling mistakes and the like, because in hindsight, it wasn't well written at all, so yeah. AND another reason for doing so was for getting inspired and remembering what I did for the writing of future chapters.

Sincerely, Crazydaniiws-h


	2. Ch 2: Round 1: Meet The Twelve

**Well, here I am. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I simply had writer's block and school projects started raining over me, and since this is my first Jr. High year… I'm sorta stressed by all of that…and I think I should keep my ranting to myself…  
I'm really thankful to people that commented and reviewed, to them and to their advise, and I'll try to make every chapter better, and if time and the mysterious forces of the universe allow me to, longer. **

**On with the story.**

* * *

**As a way to distract myself from the ominous thoughts looming inside my head, I looked around the table and at the persons in the room. There was Kyoshiro Derazawa, barely 19, the 12th knight, who piloted the Guita, as he called it, although the Knightmare's actual name was GF-99, next was Mio Nakamura, 16, 11th knight, pilot of the Nyan-Nyan, yep, you're right, she likes cats, then was…**

"Shiro" Zero spoke directly to her, "you once studied in that academy, even though we have gathered a lot of important information thanks to certain resources and methods, that is not enough for us to be prepared to attack them or for an attack from their part, so I ask you, how many alices can be considered dangerous to The Black Knights?"

I stood up from my seat and spoke with formality, as should be done, "Lord Zero, I shall inform you that, although I indeed studied and lived in THAT place," I pause to breathe, "whether an Alice is dangerous to us is hard to say, for it depends on that persons type of Alice, their intentions, and whether our Anti-Alice system finishes development before they strike. It is as well hard to tell, for information is limited and it is certain they shall have changed several of their rules, of which differences I might not know of." _Come on, Mikan, calm down_, "That is all I have to say to The Twelve on that matter."

"Thank you Shiro."

I sat, relaxing, only a bit, for I was still nervous on what questions and topics would come next.

"We shall continue to discuss this later, once more information is available. On to the next matter of importance."

Stop-watch's turn to speak had come, and as he spoke about possible escape routes in case of the base being discovered and on how to destroy and transfer data, I started drifting off into my own world of thoughts and memories…

_I wonder how Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and the others are doing…_

**FLASHBACK **

"I'm sorry…"

_Everyone…_

"Mikan…"

_Hotaru…_ _I…_

"I, I will leave the academy with her…together with that person…" tears fell through my cheeks, "together, I will escape to the outside world…with my mother."

"Mikan!.." _I'm…_

"I'm sorry!"

_I'm really sorry… _

"If you leave the academy with her…day after day…you'll be running from place to place…and you don't know until when…"

_Noda-sensei…_

"You wouldn't be able to see anyone, not even ojii-san…despite that, you have decided, right?"

_Hotaru… _

"For sure no matter how long it takes, I will go out and find everyone…to go and meet everyone…definitely!"

_I'm certain of that!_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

_It's ironic, might as well try to find them somewhere in this wreck of a country…and relive past days…that would just be fun, even if for a few minutes, I want to be able to smile, like I promised that person I would continue to do so, no matter what…_

"I declare this meeting to be over, you may leave. May everything mentioned in this meeting be kept a secret and never be revealed."

I walked around the base until I reached the Knightmare storing room, after all, I had to continue to train the newbies AND finish the Anti- Alice system, which, according to Yakani and myself, once completed, would be able to make knightmares, people, and the Black Knights data base immune from Alice based attacks, and, at its strongest, nullify that Alice for a certain amount of time, though the logic of it was quite unbelievable to most, but that was mostly since we hadn't bothered mentioning how it worked to anyone but ourselves.

Of course, the system's functionality was based upon my Nullifying Alice, and until now, I had managed to adapt it and test it on my own knightmare, the Kenshin, and the tests had proved successful, the only thing left was to check it out on actual combat, which was a day I dreaded since the very beginning of this project, no, I had dreaded the day I would have to meet them again, I had hoped to meet them again, specially THAT person…but not that way, not the way I knew would be like, since several months ago, I had acquired information that proved that Gakuen Alice was collaborating with the Britannian government, although it wasn't like I didn't understand their reasons to do so.

_They wanted the children to be safe, well, at least the High School Principal and Middle School Principal do, anyways. I know they would do anything to honor the memory of mom and dad. Although they don't know mom is long dead. Come on Mikan, stop being this way and hope, that's why you joined the Black Knights, after all, to fight for a better tomorrow…_

"Mikan-onee-chaaaaaan!" I turn around to look at a little boy running towards me.

"Keiichi-kun! You know you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!" I said, after all, Keiichi Shiruki was just a little seven year old boy who I had taken care of practically as long as this damn war started, it was only logical I was worried, asides, it also made a lot of sense that he came all the way from the doomed building we live on to see me, for as long as he knows and remembers, I am like a mother to him, even though he knows perfectly well his mother was murdered during the Britannian invasion. _I guess that's why we're so close._

"Sorry, nee-chan, it's just that I wanted to see you."

"Don't worry about it, but next time be careful and tell me if you want to come, okay?" I smile as I'm saying this.

"Okay nee-chan." He smiles and hugs me, so I hug him back.

"Mikan, what is Keiichi doing here?" I hear someone say, and recognize the voice immediately.

"Hello, Lelouch"

* * *

Edit: So… this chapter was better by far than the first one in the original edit, so it was only some small (almost unnoticeable) grammar mistakes that Word didn't bother to point out D: As mentioned before, nothing will be changed that affects the events that have been mentioned in the chapters that follow this one nor the ones in brainstorming stage. Did I mention author's block? ^^;

Sincerely (and nervously), Crazydaniiws-h


	3. Ch 3: Round 2: Meetings and Memories

**Wiiiii! I'm back baby! XD I'm really sorry for being a really, reaaaaally slow author, hehe. And that's a little flaw I've got to fix. I sincerely tried to make this chappie longer, and I'm proud to say I pushed myself to wrote more than 1,500 words XD. **

**Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or pushed the story alert button (which I'm quite fond of **** ) *promises to reply one of these days***

**And sooooooo, on to the unfamous disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And this is my disclaimer, If I owned Gakuen Alice or Code Geass, these two wouldn't be as awesome. (Although I would have made dear Lelouch survive, and make Gakuen Alice's anime to go on par with the awesomeness of the manga). **

* * *

"Well, would you mind explaining me what he is doing here?" he asked. **(AN: I Don't really have an idea on how to write Lelouch's personality, even though I have a friend with a similar personality, so, if anyone has any ideas, I would be really be more grateful than I already am).**

"He just got a bit lonely at home, that's all." I say, backing up for 7 year-old Keiichi.

"How could he get lonely at that orphanage with several other kids his age? That isn't something easy to do, pkukuku" he laughed at Keiichi's predicament.

"Well, it IS easy to get lonely when you don't get along with anyone, don't you think, Lelouch? And anyways, shouldn't you be in school right now? I would go, you know." I say, annoyed. _Jeez, what's with this guy, he can go to school everyday and doesn't take an advantage of it, I would love to be able to go to school like I used to._

"Your wish is my command, pkukuku. After all, you're third, and I'm ninth, meaning I need to obey my superiors so," _did he do this just to mock me?_ "if you excuse me." he said, with that typical confident grin I've known for the last few years. _And I still get annoyed, not even Natsume could annoy me this much!_

As soon as he left I started shouting his shortened name, "LeloLeloLeloLelo!!!!!!!" **(AN: Just so you know, in Spanish, "lelo" is like a softened way of saying "stupid", basically, I had Mikan call him an idiot XD)**

"Nee-chan? Why did you get mad at Lelouch-san?" Keiichi asked.

"Ah! I-It's nothing, Keiichi-kun, he's just really annoying, t-that's all." I say, nervous, after all, that guy, Lelouch has always been annoying to me, it was as if, from every single person in this organization the only one he annoys THAT openly is me, and unluckily, he seems to have fun while at that.

"I don't really understand, nee-chan……" he said, pouting.

_Kyaaaa!!! He's so cuuuuteeeeee! _"Haha, don't worry about it, okay? Do you think you could help me at the lab? I think I need an assistant. How about it, Keiichi-kun?" I smile.

Keiichi's face lightened, "Really?!? I can help you?!? Thank you a lot, nee-chan!" _Keiichi-kun really is a hard-working kid, sooner or later he'll start asking if he can pilot a Knightmare, I think I might as well start teaching him from now. He would do a great pilot, with that personality of his._

"Well then, let's go to the lab and start working, okay? We don't want to stay up until late."

**GAKUEN ALICE (AN: whenever we're in Gakuen Alice, we'll see everything from Natsume's point of view, just to clear it up XP)**

"Oi! Natsume! Don't you think you're pushing yourself too hard? I'm sure that if you get enough rest you'll be able to synch with the Knigthmare perfectly, you really need a lot of rest, Natsume." Ruka said, with a worried expression on his face. Ever since Mikan had left, he had been either really depressed or pushing himself too hard at missions. It wasn't like no one noticed. He simply had gone back to his old self, the one he had before Mikan showed up, much to Ruka's dismay.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Ruka." I said, but after seeing the expression Ruka's face had, I said "I think I do need some rest. Thank you, Ruka."

At that, Ruka smiled. "Don't push yourself too hard okay? I'll help you to your dorm as soon as I tell Hotaru, Lloyd-san, and Nina-san you're taking a break for the next week, okay?" As soon as Ruka left to go talk to those guys, I couldn't help but think why I had gotten myself in this weird Knightmare pilot training program that was getting the best of me, really, I don't mind Imai, she'd always been that way, but those two weird guys…….what were their names? Ah, right, Lloyd and Nina, those two were crazy, Nina had crossed sides over and Lloyd……he was so crazy there was no way of defining him.

I noticed that Ruka was running towards me, shouting, "Natsume, they said that you could take a break for as long as you wished, as long as it wasn't for longer than two months they were fine with it. So, let me help you to your dorm okay?" Ruka said.

Pfft, so much for his best friend. Although he was rather glad that Ruka looked after him, he wouldn't show.

"I wonder what Sakura-san would say now," I look at Ruka with a questioning look on my face, I had forbid him from talking about HER, at least in front of me."I'm sure that, if she saw you this way she would be scolding you already, you know. And you would seem annoyed, although you would be happy knowing she cared, don't you, Natsume?" I don't answer. "Don't worry, I understand how you've been feeling ever since she left, it was really sad for everyone, and it still is. But we can't get back on our promise to her. After all, she made us promise that we would meet again, no matter what the circumstances, and that then we would all smile together."

For some strange reason, I DO answer, although my answer was barely audible, "I guess you're right about that."

"See? If you see it that way, then everything will be fine once more, one day, so let's just wait paciently for that time to come."

I smile. It's not for nothing we're best friends since a million years ago. For some strange reason, Ruka has always been able to understand, even if I don't say a thing, he understands. Haha, that was also the reason he was currently dating Imai.

"Thank you, Ruka, we're nearly at my dorm, so I can walk there on my own from here. After all, didn't you have to go meet Imai in Central Town?" I smirk, pfft, I could confidently say Imai was Ruka's weak point, besides animals, that is.

"Oi Natsume! Stop saying that! It's true, but still……" I laugh, god, how long has it been since I've laughed this way? "Don't laugh! Oi! Natsume!" I just can't help but laugh at his embarrassed face, it's just so funny!

"If I were you I would start leaving, wasn't the reservation at 3? Hurry up or you'll get late, I don't want to get hit with Imai's Baka gun because she blames me of keeping you off, you know."

"Really, Natsume, are you really sure you're fine? It doesn't matter if I get there a bit late, Hotaru will understand…."

"Don't worry, I'm fine really. See ya." I started walking and shouted, "Good Luck!"

Once in my room, I couldn't help but throw myself at the bed, where I quickly felt like sleeping, seems like Ruka was right, I DO need rest. Suddenly, something catches my eye. It is a picture. I stand up to go and see it closely and am surprised when I see what picture it is. It's THAT picture. The picture that was given to me on one of my birthdays. I remember when I opened one of the packages, it had only been a one-use camera, as soon as I opened it, that idiot called Mikan Sakura had said, "There's no better gift than something you can keep from the moment", or something along those lines. _I really can't believe I still have this picture._ In the picture, everyone from their class was there, including that cross-dresser of Narumi and several other annoying guys who Mikan called friends.

_Why on Earth am I getting all melancholic here?!?_

All of a sudden, he started thinking about everything that had changed when Mikan left, well, the most relevant change was that he couldn't call anyone "polka-dots", second, the waging war outside the walls of the Academy, now that he thought of it, the Academy remained unharmed because the director's made a treaty with Britannia's government, giving every student the Britannian citizenship. How he knew? Simple, Persona had told him so. But mostly, he was aware of it because several times, his missions had included his getting into the headquarters of an organization called the Black Knights, place which wasn't a piece of cake to enter, never mind get out of there. Third thing, no one was allowed to leave the school premises, because it was way too dangerous out there, specially since all of a sudden some weird knightmare might appear and start shooting crazily. Thing which made everyone scared sick of Mikan's safety, although everyone was reassured once they thought that Yuka was with her, and they knew that Yuka would never allow something to happen to Mikan.

He just couldn't help but be worried, specially since he had understood his feelings only sometime before all of those events happened, and didn't have the time to express them openly to the one girl that didn't care about the fact he was a murderer, who even though she couldn't do much, would still go ahead and do something about it. The person who would always smile, and see the bright side of thinks. His own personal sun. Mikan Sakura.

Once again, I thought, _Why on Earth am I getting all melancholic here?!?_

**I'm sorry if Natsume is waaayyyy to OOC, I just had no idea on how to write his depressed self. T-T Yes, I'm aware I made Natsume suffer.  
I think I managed to pull Ruka's personality off somehow XD *is really happy***

**As you can see, this was mostly a Natsume tribute, since for most of the chapter the attention's on him. (Sorry Mikan, he had to take the spotlight sooner or later!)**

**Well, see ya all next chapter!**

**PS: YaY! I managed to surpass my 1,500 word purpose on a single chapter!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Ch 4: Round 3: Christmas Recolections

**Black Knights Base – Laboratory Section**

"Keiichi-kun, are you awake?" I asked. A small, barely audible whimper came in response. "I see." Keiichi would have probably fallen asleep while I was too engrossed with the final touches to the Rurouni's anti-alice barrier system. Sometime ago I had been asked by Zero to do something that could protect the Knightmares from any alice-based attacks, and as Keiichi would always get lonely at the orphanage, he would always help me…although most of the time he would end up asleep, just like today. I can't help but smile at the thought.

Due to the late hour, I decide that it's best for us to stay the night here, which is sort of ironic if you put it this way: We spent the night at the Black Knights' base. Because of that same reason, despite being really tired, I decide to re-check the system once again before taking out some paper and a little gift box for Keiichi. After all, in just a few days it would be Christmas, and, even though this gift might not be the best, it was all I could afford. Besides, the real purpose of it was for Keiichi to experience the magic of Christmas, even if it was just one gift and there was no fancy food or party, it was still Christmas. With those feelings in mind, I proceed to make an Alice stone for him, surprisingly, the stone comes out to be big enough to cover my palm and part of my fingers. It's color is fascinating to me. It is a bluish-gray color that I can't quite describe with words. Trying not to make much noise, I put it in the box and then wrap it carefully in the green-colored paper. If I might say so, it looked a bit crappy to me, so I decided to put a little red ribbon, made with a little cloth I had handy, on it.

Now all that was left to do was hide it and wait for the 24th.

Afterwards, I drifted on to sleep.

**Christmas Eve**

"Here, have this, Keiichi." I say, handing him the little box.

His face looks really surprised, "What is it nee-chan? What's the box for?" He looks at me questioningly.

"Well, today's Christmas, and this is the gift I want to give to you, so, do you want to open it?"

"Are you sure, nee-chan?" he asks, "With everything's that's going on, I wouldn't be happy if getting this gift troubled you, nee-chan."

I laugh whole-heartedly, "It wasn't any trouble, Keiichi-kun, I made it myself, so, you can open it whenever, wherever, and with whoever you want."

"Well, since nee-chan made it, then I want to open it in front of nee-chan." He starts opening the gift carefully, trying not to break the paper or the cloth. As soon as he opens the box, his face lights up completely. "This stone is awesome!!!! Thank you nee-chan!!!!" Keiichi-kun's face is overwhelmed with joy, "Nee-chan, this is an alice stone, right? I hope one day you'll teach me how to do one. That way, I'll be able to give you mine!"

I smile, remembering the old legend back at Gakuen Alice, "Of course, I'll teach you one of these days."

As weird as it might seem, the little boy named Shiruki Keiichi possessed, indeed, an alice. A really powerful alice, an alice that could bend and break the things around him. For example, he could bend a metal bar by just thinking of it, or cut wood by just looking at it. To put it simply, he could bend whatever he wanted. Even a human being's body. Luckily for him, he hadn't been taken to the academy, where he would have, most probably, have been placed in the Dangerous Ability class. I would never allow that, nor would Zero, or any other person who was aware of his power. No one who knew him well would allow him to go there and suffer that sort of pain.

That was, partly, one of the reasons why I was his caretaker and teacher. Because those who knew about his alice where also aware that I had an alice, so they believed me to be the right person to teach him how to use his alice and other things. That was the reason why he didn't get along with the other kids at the orphanage. Except for a few, they were all scared of his ability.

That was why he had been so happy when I gave him his gift.

"Nee-chan? Do you think we could go practice today?" he asked.

"It depends on what you want to practice," I said, "If you want to practice with your alice, then of course we can, but if you want to practice Knightmare piloting, then it'll have to wait." I say, smiling.

"I'd like to practice using my alice so next year I can make nee-chan a gift with my own hands! That way, you won't be troubled at all!"

"Really!" I say, surprised, "Then I'll look forward to it, Keiichi-kun. I'm pretty sure everyone will."

As I say that, however, I can't help but think about the Christmas I spent at Gakuen Alice with every single one of my friends, because of that, I smile.

Christmas really IS a magical time of year.

**Gakuen Alice**

"My, my, I wish that the Christmas party in this school wasn't so loud!" said Count Lloyd, yes, that crazy old lunatic.

"Well, Lloyd-san, in this school this is a really important time of year, it is one of the few events that have remained unchanged in this place, after all, it is obvious they will celebrate with all that their worth." Well, I've got to acknowledge it, Cecile's right, this IS one of the few things that hasn't changed over here.


	5. Ch 5: Round 4: Divide and Conquer

What do I say? I felt like if I started typing again without having character references somewhere when it came to the Twelve and its members my head would explode. The result? A notebook dedicated entirely to character notes and what not, a small revision of grammar and the like in previous chapters, etc. If you're interested I can put up some of those around here... maybe one or two profiles per chapter :P

You've got Pendulum to thank for this chapter… sort of got me inspired, so please check them out ok? They're currently one of my favorites :D

No one cares about rants or do we? So here… prelude! :D

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS BASE**

Days of planning became weeks, and those weeks became months… to my disappointment, we were now ready to invade Gakuen Alice.

The last few months, the Black Knights had gone through planning, searching and many other unpleasantries that needed to be done due to the role they would play in this one fight. This great "game" as Zero called it.

I had dreaded this day since long ago. I had hoped it would be years from now, but so soon? Things had gone too well for us lately…almost all of our plans had gone the way Zero had wanted them to, and if not, either if we lost or won, it was the same to him, it had been like a wrong answer on an exam. Trial and error was a way of learning, and apparently, the one he preferred…unless "error" meant "losing". He hates losing.

"Let's just hope everything will go as planned." Yakani said, "I don't want to be stuck in that place as a prisoner or whatever we would be… most likely prisoners." I stopped listening halfway through, instead listening to my thoughts… _What if they see me? What would they think of me now? Have they changed? Have I changed? Are they still even there? This is just too hard for me…_

"Hey! Earth to Mikan! Earth to Mikan!" To my surprise, it was Yuzuru, 5th, who got me out of my reverie, "Come of it, we need to start getting ready, Yakani is already in her knightmare and is waiting for you to go with her. You do remember the two of you need to stick together right? That's essential to our plan! Don't forget that, get it!"

"I'm going, I'm going." I say, "It's not like some small delay will affect anything."

"So says you. Anyways just go on and get inside your kenshin, get it? Everything needs to go according to plan, get it?"

I snort at him and leave, seriously, how annoying can he get? He's only ever behind a computer and never leaves his comfortable seat in the base and just orders everyone around like his all high and mighty… but even I know that his skill makes up for it, and even though I know him since before we joined the Black Knights, I still can't stand him and his "get it?".

"Everyone, please, allow me to say a few words to you!" Unnoticed by most except for his personal squad, and some of the Twelve, whose knightmares were stationed beside his, Zero had entered the room and started climbing onto his knightmare. I was completely astounded as the room went silent and tension started to fill the air. It would never cease to surprise me how a man could gain such a great amount of respect and devotion even when none of us had ever seen his face or his real name, but he had gone ahead and done what many had only dreamed of in their wildest dreams, he had declared open war against the Britannian empire. "Let us make this a glorious day! Today, we will reclaim one place which is rightfully ours and rescue our fellow compatriots! Fellow Japanese! That academy that was and will once again be our pride! "

The silent room was filled by voices, for many praised Zero's name on high, prepared for battle…and those who weren't started getting into their knightmares and starting their engines, once that was finished, the only thing left was to wait. Wait for the one man to tell them to begin. As minutes passed, I felt tension get a hold of me, was this…the right thing to do? In my mind, I wondered if they would be there, inside the one place I would now invade. Hopefully, they weren't, though… now I know that was just wishful, hopeless thinking.

" And so, we part! Toward one more victory!"

"Is everyone in position?"

"Guren MKII, ready to launch!" Kallen's voice sounds in my earphone.

"MH321, ready!" Then Yakani's…

"RK724, set!" I smile as I hear everyone continue to answer Zero's role call, he has to make sure we're all ready doesn't he? I try to remember whose knightmare is which, it's quite easy to forget, since most are only numbers.

"SG142, prepared!" That's Shie's…

"CA3T, ready to launch with all supporting units attached!" Yuzuru in his flying tank, meh.

"HB473, at the ready!" That was one of the twins… what was his name? Yoshiya?

"IS372, ready." Ike…

"RM241, ready mister!" The other twin, Sayo, if I remember correctly… why do I always forget their names even after so long? Damn it!

"Vincent, set!" That's Rolo… wait, wasn't he Lelouch's brother? It's sort of weird how they rank… Lelouch is 9th over all in the Black Knights and Rolo is 9th in our group? That's… I'll have to ask Zero or Lelouch later I guess…

"TOS-1, ready!" Taisoshiro…

"N2! Miau.." I couldn't help but sweatdrop… but that's definitely Mio…and last but not least…

"GF-99, ready to rock this world baby!" Kyoshiro… did I mention he likes guitars?

"Would you do the honor, Shiro?" I breathe and activate my mic trembling.

"Yes sir!" I say, trying to keep the quiver from my voice, "All members of the recently created Anti-Alice squad, pay attention! Debriefing of your purpose here will be delivered! You will be in charge of protecting your comrades from any alice-based attacks with the shield, and need be, those equipped with the net may utilize it. But you must be careful with the use of the net, it is limited to one single use! I repeat! Only if need be! Understood?"

"Understood!" I turn off my mic, taking deep breaths, wondering how Zero did so much of this all the time..

"Well then, now, all of you go forward!" Zero pauses, as if wondering what to say next as we keep getting closer…"Let us be blessed with victory!"

And so we approached unstoppably and mercilessly towards our target… Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**GAKUEN ALICE**

Natsume Hyuuga stared through his open window in the direction of the blooming sakura trees, reminded of his lost friend. He couldn't help but sigh at the thought of her. They had looked for information on her possible whereabouts, but they had been able to find none. At least none that helped them find her. The closest they had gotten was when they had heard she was in charge of a small orphanage or something… but then, with their hopes up, they had sent someone to ask… and were disappointed when the few adults in comparison to how many children there were, in his opinion, had said they knew no Sakura Mikan or Yuka Azumi. They'd pretty much given up hope on ever finding her among all of the rubble that those who would not call themselves honorary britannians called home. He had little to no idea of what kept them going in that sort of place…maybe it was that Zero guy's fault. In a way, had it not been for his little, no, it was no longer what could be called a "little" revolution. It was now a damned full scale war. And if not for that war, he wouldn't be an official pilot in Britannia's forces, only allowed to stay in the school due to how Zero and his Black Knights might try to conquer it or something like that… he wasn't the only one though… many of his friends and classmates had been included in this program. Apparently they'd wanted to see if it was possible to synchronize someone's alice with their knightmare or something along those lines. How could that be possible? Apparently, they had made Hotaru research that since years ago and she hadn't been successful, much to her higher-ups chagrin…and his happiness. He had no idea how he would be doing if such a thing was developed, he barely used his alice anymore due to his health, and it had worked. He no longer had coughing fits or any symptom to imply he was sick…even though he still was.

The ringing of his cellphone broke the heavy silence in his room mercilessly. He couldn't help but grimace after he saw the name of the one who called.

"What is it with you and calling so early in the morning?"

"Glad to see you're awake Natsume-kuuuun. Could you please come to the lab? We want to check some things!" And with that, Lloyd hung the phone. How that mad scientists had such high-ranking position he'd never know.

So he started walking to the lab, as instructed. Even though it was so early in the morning, it felt weird how there seemed to be an unnatural quiet surrounding the campus almost in its entirety. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

Once he reached the lab he couldn't help but sigh. What a good way to start your day wasn't it? Getting stuck with these two, make that three if Hotaru was there, for who knows how long trying whatever weird inventions they decide to use you as a guinea pig for? It admittedly wasn't his idea of fun. But then again, he actually was there for the sole purpose to kill time and not feel sorry for himself.

"Natsume-kun, would like to try one of my sandwiches? It's really early and I don't think you had a chance to catch breakfast…"

"No thanks."

"I wonder why no one wants to eat one…" That nearly made him feel a bit sorry. Nearly, since her cooking had almost killed me the first day.

"Hey, Natsume-kun, could you test this one catalyst? I'm pretty sure it'll work this time…"

"Ll-Lloyd! There are foreign signals approaching!"

"What do you mean "foreign signals" approaching!" Lloyd looked as if panic had spread to him instantly.

"Ehm… can I know what's going on?" Natsume asked, weirded out with this talk about "foreign signals".

"How come you're a genius and now of all times you decide to be thick-headed!" If it hadn't been for the fact that Lloyd was actually being serious for once, Natsume would have laughed at the way he moved his arms in exaggerated motions as he walked around yelling orders. "Every person authorized to pilot knightmare frames do so! Turn on all alarms! Right now! We're under attack!"

All of a sudden, lights throughout the campus turned off…except for the TVs, that were as if signal had been cut…that's when he realized what was going on. They were under attack…and not by just a terrorist cell, but the Black Knights themselves. _Dang, _he thought, he would have to go and fight. It would be his first knightmare combat experience…

He started running towards the place he knew his knightmare was stationed, sure, it was still an experimental one, but it worked well enough.

Then, the computers and TVs turned on everywhere…but this time, they showed Zero's face, and many others wearing masks of different colors.

"We will give you a chance to surrender to us, in 3 minutes, a messenger shall be at your main door. Should that messenger not return or be hurt in any way…expect all hell to break loose upon you. I wish we could reach an agreement, don't you wish for the same too? 3 minutes, remember that." He paused, and, as if he had heard Cecile furious typing, trying to regain control of the system, he spoke once again, "And please, do not bother with calling for aid… yet." And with that, communication was cut.

* * *

Yay! A cliffhanger! Ehm... if anyone thought that the part where Mikan was sort of sorting the names and the like is/will be important because in the next chapter I don't really feel like getting you confused...so that was a bit like an introduction to other members of the Twelve.

I love Zero when he gives his over-the-top speeches that even though they are quite awesome they're just hilarious in their own hammy way :D But that's just me and my crazy way of thinking. :P

Please review and tell me how you like it by now pleasee...


	6. Ch 6: Beginning of Siege

Well… uhm… hi? So… there's been a lot of homework, so what can I say? ^^; There's really no better excuse than that… and making character notes/profiles is… *shivers* I'm going to put in Keiichi's up here so you can tell me what you think

Keiichi Shiruki (1.20 m tall, gray-eyed, pale-skinned brunette *I've always wanted to write that :3*)  
8 years old  
Has the Particle Alice (I couldn't come up with a better name for it ^^;)  
A young orphaned alice under Mikan's care since many years ago. He loves learning and would be very happy if he could go to school one day. He dreams of becoming a very good Knightmare pilot and scientist so he can help Mikan-nee in everything she does. As you can see, he really loves his Mikan-nee.

And that's Keiichi. He really loves his nee-san doesn't he? :D (yay for redundancy :D)

And now… on with the chapter

"The video has been successfully broadcasted, Zero." Yuzuru said.

"Very well. You may proceed with your tasks and then wait for orders." Zero said in his usual commanding voice.

"Understood. Base Unit will remain at stand by."

Zero couldn't help but smirk.

Everything was going just as planned. The Black Knights were all in their positions, each team in their own place, ready for their signals to be issued. Now he had to issue the signal for the messengers to go forth.

After pushing some buttons, he finally contacted the team led by Yoshiya.

"Iris!"

"Yes, Zero?" In the screen, the face of a young man of around 16 showed.

"You may proceed now. Take two of your squad with you and have them be ready for retaliation, meanwhile, I'll prepare all other squads."

"I understand, we'll be ready for your signal." Then his face disappeared as video communication was cut.

Once again, Zero smirked. After all, the probability of the Britannians at the school to fight was the highest of all the possible courses of action, for they would trust the government to send in units to aid them… not like he hadn't thought of it. He had two stationed units with orders to prevent any of Britannia's forces from coming into the area.

"All units, there is barely a minute left for them to send their response, be alert for either signal. End of line."

"Understood!"

Things seriously couldn't be going any better.

**GAKUEN ALICE**

Natsume was uncomfortable inside his cockpit, waiting anxiously for the terrorist cell's messenger to arrive.

Having decided that currently the best course of action was to send a diversion towards the Black Knights, their "messenger", a member of the dangerous abilities class, meanwhile, most of the students would be evacuated and taken to another location.

And then they arrived.

In front of them stood three astounding knightmare frames. However, the one in the middle was the one that caught his attention the most. Its color was a pale blue unlike any other he'd seen, not only that, it looked pretty unique. It was flight enabled and possessed and a sword-like figure for its right arm and several other shades of blue in many of its parts, including missile launchers in its shoulders.  
The design of the other two wasn't as particular, and seemed to be mass produced, for they were identical.

As he watched the group he hadn't come to realize the magnitude of the organization, but then he noticed the other groups that were in his sight.

"Holy… how could they be this many and we didn't see them coming sooner?" He was baffled. Not only where those three. There were many more, most looked mass produced, but some standed out due to their particular colors. He couldn't even count for there were so many of them.

"Natsume-kun!" Cecile said.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Don't let their numbers get to you, please! They are many, but you have your alices! There's truly nothing they can do about them, so don't worry, if it comes to a fight, you'd have an edge. It's most probable they aren't truly aware of the nature of the school, so they probably aren't prepared for those. So please, try and stay calm."

Natsume couldn't help but nod and agree. He still felt queasy, but being reminded of their alices managed to boost his confidence.

"You can proceed now."

"Understood." He was now more confident than he had been in a long while.

As the blue knightmare came forth, the knightmare in the opposite side stepped forward as well. Tension filled the air, both sides awaiting for a single mistake to be done by the other, giving away a plan or a possible course of action.

Then it happened, the respectful silence that was once present disappeared in a split second. The first move was done by Gakuen Alice's messenger, having unleashed a great gush of wind, effectively utilizing the alice system installed into his knightmare. Not a second later, a yellow knightmare jumped from the hurdle and landed in front of the other knightmares, creating a barrier against the wind.

Natsume's eyes widened, that wasn't supposed to happen!

How could they have known of their alices? No one knew about them… unless…some of their people possessed alices too! How could they have been so careless? So careless to think that they wouldn't know! Damn it! Everything was now screwed up! Too little time had passed! Few would be able to make it out of there! They had to find a way to win more time…

"This is a soldier of the Britannian forces! You now have permission to go all out as long as civilians are not involved! Don't hold back!" Natsume was startled when he saw a face appear in his monitor and start shouting orders. He thought he recognized the person from somewhere… maybe he was the guy who once was the princess' escort? "Be careful, although most are not skilled pilots, many of them are formidable opponents, so be wary, and don't let appearances fool you...especially that of the unique knightmares, they are the most deadly. Also… leave Zero to me, he should be among them."

Natsume saw something flash in the eyes of the man giving him orders, however, she decided to ignore it and concentrate instead. How could they be so dangerous? The only thing about them was that shield… but by the looks of it, only that particular unit had it…

"Hey, you! Out of the way!" Natsume's unit was then pushed away by a Lancelot. Wait, a Lancelot? Now he remembered where he'd seen the guy!

That guy…! It was the guy who had gotten him into all this mess in the first place!

Kururugi Suzaku!

…this took ages D: I mean it.. there are like 5 different versions of this chapter. D: and it isn't even long T-T I seriously hope the next chapter will come out longer ^^;


	7. Ch 7: Do you know your enemy?

So very sorry! I am so sorry! It's almost a year since I last updated! D: But...I'm alive! :O I'm finally getting back on track with writing, I actually started to write more around march, but never got around to continuing this story... Sorry for not updating at all... I'm guilty of over-procrastinating, but I'm safe for one more day! Now... where was I?

Right. Black Knights invading Gakuen Alice... moving on! *continues to apologize while writing*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mikan**

"...Hayate?" It can't be... they've managed it too! The way to synch one's alice to a specially designed knightmare... _Hotaru... Natsume... don't tell me you guys..._

I stare, still unbelieving. Yakani has just blocked an oncoming attack, but it wasn't just any attack... it was an alice based attack. It doesn't stop there, oh no it doesn't. It was a wind alice attack.

The Dangerous Abilities class is here, so that means... that Natsume is here, somewhere, Nobara too! I can't believe... Stop and focus! Don't let your emotions get the best of you.

Since they're here, I decide to contact Zero. "Zero! The Dangerous Abilities class is the one right in front of us, what do you want us to do?" He's wearing his mask, as always.

"Take your squad and restrain them. I shall send both infiltration squads the signal." Our communication is nearly cut when I see a knightmare approach at an alarming rate, to which Zero responds. "No! It is too early for **him** to arrive!" In the blink of an eye, we all receive the same, anger seething message from Zero.

"Begin the siege."

He isn't even finished when I start spouting orders to my squad as well as charging forwards to the knightmares in front of us. I see Yakani lead her squad through a fallen wall and leave the scene, while Taisoshiro leads his through the wall on the opposite side.

"Don't use the anti-alice system unless extremely necessary! Same goes for the net, only use it when you're extremely sure they're down, understood?" A chorus of 'yes, ma'am!' greets my ears, but I don't pay any attention to it, concentrated fully on the knightmare right in front of me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Natsume**

Tch. That guy, what is he doing here! The train of thought dies completely as I realize I'm being targeted by a completely white knightmare. _It's one of those unique knightmares. _I make the knightmare jump back just in time to avoid a well-aimed blow to the knightmares head. Whoever pilots that knightmare isn't a newbie.

I keep on dodging attack after attack, unable to land a hit of my own on the shining white surface of the knightmare. Dodge a left kick, a right hook, flying kick. This is getting to my nerves. Then I notice it. A pattern of attack, first a kick, then a hook. Maybe if I can...

I stop dodging and wait for the next kick to come. If I get this right, then I might be able to bring this knightmare down after all, even if it means using my alice.

The kick came, and I channel my alice like I was told to time and time again. A scream leaves my throat as I unleash fire from the knightmares hands, completely engulfing the attacking knightmare in flames. I smirk. Guess this guy didn't get a special knightmare, after all.

"You can't hope to have beat third that easily!" What? "Oh you didn't know right? We're always hacking others com devices, in other words hacking you, get it?" Just who is this guy? "Ah! Almost forgot to give you this little hint. Look right behind you!" As I turn around the knightmare's alarm rings.

"What the!" I can't move the knightmare's arms. Instead, I turn the knightmare around and face that white knightmare again, this time flanked by other knightmares holding nets.

The annoying voice returns. "Aren't you a lost cause, now? I did warn you didn't I? You can't beat third with only fireworks coming out from long gone arms. You Britannian dogs are so fun to mess with." The knightmare detects an approaching signal that wasn't there before and I try to jump, but I get tackled by another knightmare, and that is when the alarm starts ringing even more, with the monitor reading 'DANGER'. "Have a nice day, Britannian." I hear the communication cut off just as my cockpit is ripped open by the knightmare that tackled me.

The knightmare then somehow grabs me, and restrains my hands, as if my alice depended wholly on them. Nice try, Knight. I try to use my alice, but nothing happens.

Then I see it. A needle poking through my skin, cancelling my alice. "How?"

I then lose consciousness, blackness welcoming me as I felt myself being moved around by the knightmare, only to be finally placed inside one of those nets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mikan**

I was baffled when I realized just who I was fighting once fire came out of the knightmares palms.

I had been fighting Natsume.

I can only watch as one of my subordinates pretty much tosses Natsume into one of the contention nets that we decided where to be used as a prison of sorts. They'd already been used, so why not go ahead and take advantage of that?

I turn the knightmare to look at the school, where buildings are falling, hopefully without anyone getting harmed, due to the combination of alices and knightmares used in battle.

"Chief, what should we do?" The face of one of the most loyal persons I've ever met appears in my monitor.

I guess I'll have to continue fighting against old friends, after all...I don't want to, but I have to.

"Those who still have usable nets, follow me. The rest, go to base and deliver them, please." I hope no one gets hurt. I take a deep breath and finally gather up the willpower to say: "Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hii-sama**

I sigh. As I look around the lab with all the scientists frantically running around to try and salvage anything, something catches my eye. The surveillance cameras. From there, I can see the whole school is in frenzy and most kids have no idea what to do. Older kids try to round up the youngest and lead them to safety, but it's almost impossible. Whatever they try doesn't do any damage once one of those brightly colored knightmares comes in.

It is somewhat frightening, the very thought that my shield was unable to keep them out eats away at my very soul, this shield of mine can no longer protect this children.

"Hii-sama, we must go." I close my eyes.

"I understand. Please, lead the way, Iris Flower*." I open my eyes as I turn to follow her back to the Hana Hime Den, where the barrier is the strongest. As always, I shall not interfere, at least not here, not now.

My eyes widen, startled. A strange feeling comes to me, a familiar presence going through the barrier, yet I... could it be? Could that child have come back?

"Hii-sama, if something wrong?" A worried Iris Flower approaches me.

"Iris Flower, take me to Principal Yukihira1."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iris Flower* is Shizune Yamanouchi's (Hii-sama's right hand) nickname in the Hana Hime Den. The original Japanese is 'Kakitsubata'.

Yukihira1: Over the past few months (I've kept up with the manga) I've noticed that it is sometime spelled differently... so if it's spelt wrong or anything, please tell me!

There you are! :D Kind of short but... you know. ^^; Sorry!

Hope you enjoyed,  
Fedora wind (who once was crazydaniiws*h, who once was Idon'trememberthatpennameanymore.)


End file.
